favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
HGPC02
No Longer Partners!? I Guess I'm No Good? (パートナー解消！？わたしじゃダメなの？ Pātonā Kaishō!? Watashi ja Dame Nano??) is the second episode of Healing Good Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:February 9,2020 *Next:Episode 3 *Previous:Episode 1 *Opening:Healing Good Pretty Cure Touch!! *Ending:Miracle tto Link Ring! Major Events *King Bjögen as well as the other two Bjögen generals, Guaiwaru and Shindoine, appear briefly during the beginning of the episode. Their headquarters, the Bjögen Kingdom, is also seen for the first time. *Nodoka transfers to her new school. Synopsis Nodoka asks her parents if Latte can stay with them. Her parents agree as long as Nodoka can find Latte's actual owners. Meanwhile, Daruizen reports back to King Bjögen about the appearance of Cure Grace. Guaiwaru remembers how the past Cures defeated their king, making Shindoine appear and stand up for King Bjögen . Moments later, their king orders them to focus on infecting the planet rather than fight the Cures. Back at Nodoka's house, the Healing Animals tell Nodoka about the Bjögens and Latte. Nodoka declares she'll help protect the Earth, making Rabirin glad she had met Nodoka. Later on, Nodoka is ready to go to school, and her parents notice that her bag seems rather big. Nodoka laughs it off and walks to school where she wonders if she could ask her classmates to become Pretty Cure as well, only for that to be declined. At school, she sees the two girls she met the other day, with Hinata being very excited to see her. Nodoka introduces herself and walks to her seat, stopping to chat to Hinata and Chiyu quickly. After school, she learns that Chiyu has club activities and is invited to try out. As she tries and fails miserably, Rabirin was watching from afar, getting upset after seeing how bad she was. Confronting Nodoka about her clumsiness, Nodoka admits she's not very athletic. Rabirin lashes out and tells Nodoka she can't be her partner anymore, flying off. Pegitan goes after Rabirin while Nyatoran stays behind with Nodoka. Suddenly Chiyu appears and chats with Nodoka, telling her to focus on one thing to build her stamina up. Nodoka appreciates the feedback. Meanwhile Pegitan chats to Rabirin, who wanted a partner who had stamina and was capable of fighting because of how powerful the Byogens are. Someone weak wouldn't cut it. At home, Nodoka is worried about Rabirin when suddenly Latte falls ill because Daruizen had once again created a MegaBjögen. Nodoka listens to Latte's inner voice and runs over to the school. Realizing she can't fight as she is, she looks at Nyatoran, thinking she could try transforming with him. However, it doesn't work, causing Latte to howl loud enough for Rabirin and Pegitan to hear. Nodoka decides to improvise and finds some kendo armor to fight the MegaBjögen. Using the tennis net, she manages to trip the MegaBjögen over but it manages to fling her into a tree, where she falls to the ground. Rabirin flies over to Nodoka, telling her to run but Nodoka refuses and explains to Rabirin why she wants to help so badly. Touched, Rabirin realizes she wants no one else but Nodoka to be her partner and the two transform into Cure Grace. Grace and Rabirin scan the MegaBjögen to find the Tree Element Spirit before purifying it. De-transforming, Latte recovers and Nodoka listens to Latte's inner voice, who is happy that Rabirin and Nodoka are getting along now. Nodoka hugs Latte and Rabirin with a big grin on her face. As she decides to get into jogging, Chiyu overhears and is shocked to see her talking to animals. Characters *Nodoka Hanadera/Cure Grace *Rabirin *Pegitan *Nyatoran *Latte *Daruizen *Shindoine *Guaiwaru *MegaBjögen *King Bjögen *Yasuko Hanadera *Takeshi Hanadera *Chiyu Sawaizumi *Hinata Hiramitsu *Tree Element Spirit Trivia *Yuji Yamaguchi created the storyboard for this episode, credited under his pen name "Shun Yashiro". The artist and director's death was announced in January 2020, making it a posthumous work and one of his last. Category:Healing Good Pretty Cure Category:Healing Good Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode